themaduniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The MAD Universe Wiki
♥ This is one hell of a'' MAD'' universe we have here ♫ Stories, communication and interactions from many among many different beings in this little world. A co-existing pride welded together by two stories finding a common ground, stories with their own links and categories that are set to invade eachother. Vampires, angels, humans and hybrids! All of them! All the likes and simliarities, all of them that dwell in the ledgends across the planet, and in other worlds just like ours. But of course! They all have their own different twists and flavours. • Powers & Abilities • Inventions & Gadgets '• 'Speculations & Theories '• ---- '♥ The Varren Flock Stories ♥ ♥ In the Company of Wolves ♥ ♫ Eudaimonia Manga Series ♫ Latest News 'theMADuniverse - MAD News - October' *--♫ 09:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) 27th Oct: '''Oh my god boo! O: *♥ 18th Oct: After plotting the end of time with MrRabbits we have decided to go back and clear up everything and get things done and finished...HOPEFULY. *♥ 1st Oct: We have changed the layouts of the Character Profiles slightly to having a short description of the character's story and involvment in stories so if you want to read something on them just click the link to the story. シ Rabbits is working with the Devils, Deamons and Vampires stories and profiles and I'm working on the Angels, Avios and Reapers profiles and trying to get more of the VF stories included. '''theMADuniverse - MAD News - September *'♥ 5th Sep': I have posted a few chapters up today, getting ready to go back to school so there might be bursts of many chapters and edits and there might be days where neither me nor Rabbits edit much at all. BUT WE WILL DO OUR BEST! シ *'♫ 5th Sep:' I be still working on everything, not really sure when to start /Sad face/ 'the''MAD''universe -'' MAD News - August' *♫ '''12th Aug': I'll be making a manga of the stories True World, Black, and White; and possibly the Spin offs as well. Hopefully I won't go insane from making so many pages of the series. I don't exactly know when it'll come out, or finished, but for now I'll be working on story boarding the story White. Seeing as how it's the first of the series; however, the entire series is entitled Eudaimonia. *♥ 11th Aug: Still so many stories I need to update. Already half the way through VF1 and VF4, and have added a few other chapters up to the 3rd story as well as putting up some of the minor pages such as on The Rioteers. So much to be done as well as finding missing information on some of the character pages scattered around the site...It'll take us till at least the end of the year to sort most of this out. 'the''MAD''universe News - New Characters' *Jade Trussoni-Lykaia *Spitfire Rosiel *ReBelle *Belial *Battle *Vinny *Matthew Datiel 'the''MAD''universe News - Random Fun Facts' #Vinny's sexual preferences are confusing. Is he gay or straight or bi ? No one knows. #Arke Lykaia loves bacon, more than any person should. #Tony Flügellos loves Vodka, and cooks the best hamburgers. #In Too Human, Purple eyes can go as far as the third generation. It's unsure if it can be passed down any further. #Exhibited from Darren's Tumb1r , if he's traveling through time while sending out words (Texting, email, etc.) the lettering, or words would appear jumbled or unusual. | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse